The present application discloses improvements and modifications of the method and apparatus for crop spraying disclosed in prior International publication number WO92/00670 published on 23 Jan. 1992.
It is convenient to summarise here some of the more important aspects of the disclosure in WO92/00670 as follows:
SPRAY CONTROL
1 Sprays are directed upwardly or horizontally from droplegs; PA1 2 The droplegs fold for transport. PA1 3 Combined upwardly and downwardly directed sprays. PA1 4 Droplegs provided as the spokes of rotary rimless wheels to penetrate lodged crops; PA1 5 Air flow control to control movement of the discharged spray. PA1 1 The boom folds in a Z-fashion. PA1 2 The dropleg carriages are controlled on folding of the booms.
ROW FOLLOWING
The droplegs are mounted for lateral floating movement on carriages.
BOOM HEIGHT AND TILT SENSING
There is mentioned on page 5 of the description the control of boom height and tilt by sensors on the boom which contact the soil surface and operate electrical actuators to level the boom.
TRANSPORT
The present application seeks to provide improvements in relation to several of the above-mentioned aspects of the disclosure in WO92/00670, as follows.
For purposes of disclosure I hereby incorporate the entire description and drawings of WO92/00670 into the present application as part of the disclosure thereof.